Luz de venganza
by Trinlighter
Summary: Él se considera un monstruo sin corazón, merece la muerte, el odio de todos y cada uno quien lo rodea, es un asesino insaciable, pero...¿Qué pasará cuando se le cruce una luz que cambiará por completo toda descripción? ¿Y una segunda? Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo, espero que les agrade.**

_Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer, menos la trama que es mía._

* * *

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? -la atractiva mujer gritó desesperada retrocediendo con lentitud, intentando cubrir sus temblorosas y descubiertas piernas con lo que encontraba. No estaba preocupado pues se encontraría con una fría y dura pared que me ayudaría a terminar con toda la escenita.

-No quiero decir nada ya usado, nada como tu peor pesadilla, nada como tu final... digamos que soy un amigo, uno que te está haciendo un favor -sonreí con satisfacción, siempre se les enseña a los niños que no hay que jugar con la comida, pero ¿Quién los culpa? Es tan divertido.

El miedo se colaba por sus ojos, su hipocresía le brotaba por los poros, se creía la victima, se creía la pobre mujer que nada hace...

-Te puedo dar mucho dinero, mucho si es lo que quieres, mi esposo tiene mucho, por favor no me hagas daño, no me toques -cuando su espalda ya había tocado el muro de la parte trasera del sucio hotel en el que se encontraba, estaba casi hecha un ovillo, cubría su cuello con furia, como si supiera qué era mi naturaleza.

-No quiero tu sucio dinero, quiero venganza, quiero tu sangre, quiero tu muerte y la pena del bastardo de tu esposo -escupí sintiendo como se me llenaba la boca de ponzoña, amarga y peligrosa.

-Por..-no la dejé seguir rogando, me tiré a su yugular en medio segundo, no me interesaban sus suplicas, yo era un animal, un sádico, un monstruo que sentía compasión por nadie, con sed de venganza y dulce sangre, la cual no pude encontrar en esa mujer debido a su vida de porquería con desagradables excesos de todo. Cuando me vi succionando las últimas gotas de líquido dentro de ella,sellé las incisiones con un poco de ponzoña para que pareciera menos tétrico y sospechoso.

-Espero que así tu esposo pague su deuda con los Cullen -finalicé asegurándome de haber quedado limpio e inmaculado.

Me tomé el trabajo de revisar su bolsa, nada interesante encontré, pero tenía que parecer un robo o algo más _humano_, por lo que tomé su celular y una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Le dí una última mirada a la mujer, no aparentaba más de treinta años, era algo atractiva con su cuerpo esbelto, pero su personalidad era venenosa, su mente desprendía malas intenciones y pensamientos, podía arriesgar la vida de su primogénito para salvar la suya. Sustraje el brillante collar de su cuello y tres anillos que se enfundaban en sus gélidos dedos. Dos de oro muy corrientes y uno último de plata y gema de esmeralda. Introduje todo dentro de los bolsillos de mi saco y cuando planeaba dejar el lugar a corrida, escuché un sollozo que parecía provenir de los coches estacionados en el aparcamiento, a unos cuantos metros de donde me encontraba.

Olisqueé cerrando ambos ojos, así podría _visualizar_ mejor la fuente de la escencia.

El olor era dulce y suave, no se parecía a ningun otro que hubiera sentido antes, no era desagradable, no estaba impregnado en estupefacientes o alcohol, me imaginaba que era de una pobre mujer en un mal lugar y tiempo. Intenté dar con su mente, pero no encontré nada a diez metros a la redonda. Era de madrugada y poca gente se paseaba por esos lugares de mala muerte.

Me moví unos metros más cerca de los coches, la esencia se intensificaba y me parecía cada vez más atractivo y reparador a la vez. Aun que solo era la sensación pues estaba lleno.

Continué siendo fiel a mi capacidad, de los tres coches aparcados, del más lujoso salía el olor tan peculiar. Dí un vistazo por la ventanilla trasera, solo divisé un pequeño bulto algo tembloroso. Abrí la puerta de un movimiento, el más suave y lento que mi cuerpo me permitió. Fulminé el saco de piel en frente de mi con la roja mirada que se me otorgaba.

-¿Ma'? -aguanté el aire innecesario.

Por Odín, era una pequeña humana.

* * *

**Ok, es corto por que es el prólogo, espero que lo entiendan y que les vaya gustando, si tiene buena recepción subo los demás capitulos que tengo ya escritos:) **

**Como siempre, las quiero mucho, respondo reviews y nos leemos luego!**

**-Triny**


	2. Mi hai salvato

Nuevo capitulo! gracias a Motitas por su review:) me ha animado a seguir:)

**Disclaimer: todo de Stephenie Meyer menos la trama que es mía.**

* * *

Cogí mis lentes oscuros y las llaves del Volvo antes de abrir la puerta de entrada y suspirar de una manera innata.

-¡Elizabeth! -llamé fijando mi mirada hacia el pasillo a un lado de las escaleras que daban a mi despacho, el pasillo conducía a las sencillas habitaciones de la casa.

Suspiré por segunda vez en la mañana al no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡Elli, llegaremos tarde! -continué- no creo que quieras llegar tarde hoy

-agregué sacando sus sentimientos y costumbres, sabía que no le gustaba llegar tarde a sus compromisos, tal como a Carlisle.

Me aseguré de llevar mi celular y cualquier cosa que me fuera de utilidad afuera cuando vi una pequeña figura de cabello rubio cobrizo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y un mechón afirmado hasta atrás, caminando en mi dirección con la cabeza gacha. Sus manitas se unían jugando con sus finos y frágiles dedos, apoyadas en su pancita cubierta con una chaleca azul que hacía juego con sus vaqueros y zapatillas del mismo color. El delicado guardapelo de oro con el grabado de el escudo de la familia Cullen colgaba de su cuello brillando como con luz propia, haciendome recordar el importante grabado de su posterior; "_Mi hai salvato_", lo que ella llevaba con orgullo al saber su significado, para ella y para mi. Dí un fugaz vistazo a mi mano derecha donde el anillo de mismo material de inscripción "_Per lei_" seguía hacia tres años como el tiempo en que colgaba el relicario en el cuello de Eli.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté acuclillándome cuando estaba a mi lado.

-¿De verdad... tenemos que ir? Carlisle me puede _aprender_ más cosas que ese feo lugar -dijo con demasiada gracia cuando levantó la vista y clavó sus grandes ojos avellana en los mios, arrugando su nariz al finalizar.

Solté una carcajada.

-Elli, se dice "_enseñar_" y si, tienes que ir -le dije suave tocándo una de sus mejillas- pero no te preocupes, es solo por un tiempo, además yo iré por ti al terminar, son solo cuatro horas, Eli -intenté animarla tomándola en brazos pero seguía con el puchero en los labios.

-Bueno, pero... pero me das una paleta por _engañón, _ayer dijiste que hoy nos ibamos a donde Esme y Carlisle y _nunca fuimos_ -volví a reir ante su dulce inocencia.

-Está bien, te compro una paleta pero no se la pegues a nadie, ¿Está bien? -recordé cuando había dejado a Eli por primera vez en un salón de cuna cuando recien la había encontrado, le había comprado una paleta para que dejara de llorar al haberla dejado allí, pensando en que alguien más se haría cargo de ella si la dejaba, pero cuando le pegó la paleta de manzana en la cabeza de otro niño, supe que tendría que estar con ella toda la eternidad, como fuese.

-No te prometo nada -sonrió maléficamente, casi como mi hermana.

-Bien -me rendí. No quería que le dejara dulce en el cabello a otra persona, a esa edad no la regañaron pero con cuatro años era más complicado- entonces, ¿Nos vamos? -la dejé en sus pies y le estiré una mano que ella cogió sonriente, acostumbrada ya a mi gélido tacto y extraña naturaleza.

Me puse los lentes oscuros y cogí la mochila de Elizabeth para que no tuviera que cargarla ella, a pesar de ser su primer día de escuela, llevaba todos los libros y cuadernos que Alice y Rose le habian comprado los dias anteriores.

-¡Vamos! -dió brinquitos todo el camino hasta el coche, donde no se quiso quedar quieta ni amarrada por su sillita de seguridad.

Elizabeth había resultado ser nada como su madre, el día en que la encontré a penas hablaba pero podía sentir como transmitía una ola de sentimientos puros y sanos que nadie había provocado nunca. Ésa noche, Elli de un año sin saber exactamente, estaba acurrucada a un viejo sweater demasiado grande que parecía pertenecer a su progenitora, y una pequeña bolsa que dictaba "Lily" en algun lado, por eso pensamos en que Elizabeth sería una buena variable para su nombre luego de tanto tiempo reflexionando. Al principio no estaba seguro de quedarme con la niña, pero me sentía culpable por haberle quitado a su madre y posteriormente a su padre meses después, por lo que -después de su gracia- decidí en que debía tener un propósito en la vida, no matar gente por mi maldición, sería cuidar de Elli como si se tratara de mi propia hija.

Pensé que sería dificil, yo siendo un asesino por naturaleza, pero después de las manifestaciones de mis hermanos y teniendo en cuenta sus apoyos, pensé estrictamente en seguir una dieta "_normal"_, la que seguían el resto de mi familia abasteciéndonos de animales, una donde podía protegerla a ella y no espantarla, una donde mis ojos podrían brillar de manera similar a los de ella y no le causarian miedo alguno.

_Elizabeth Marie Cullen, ella era mi niña, la cual le agradecía y otorgaba mi cambio._

-No llores, papi -rompió el silencio Elli bromeando, cuando había detenido el Volvo afuera del jardin infantil en el centro de Forks.

-No estoy llorando -le seguí el juego haciendo como que me enjuagaba una lágrima con los dedos- solo veo que estas creciendo muy rápido -continué sonriéndole.

Ella rodó los ojos, sabía que había perdido la batalla.

Me bajé del coche y le dí la vuelta hasta llegar a las puertas de los asientos traseros y abrirla, así se me permitía desabrochar los cinturones de seguridad de Elli.

-No se ve divertido, ¿Podemos volver otro día? -comentó mientras le soltaba las amarras viendo por la ventana. La miré elevando una ceja, ella batió sus pestañas como nunca lo había hecho.

-Claro que podemos volver otro día, volveremos todos los dias, de hecho -le sonreí ganador una vez más, ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando. La cogí entre mis brazos y tomé su mochila para poder cruzar la calle que nos separaba del santuario de infantes.

-No es justo, Edward -una de las tantas otras formas de como me llamaba, le gustaba tenerme un apodo para cada estado de ánimo suyo. En ese momento se encontraba enojada.

-Si lo es, Elizabeth -ambos podiamos jugar- ¿No te gustaría saber más que Carlisle? ¿Poder contarle cosas que ni el sabe? -le animé cuando me puse a su altura en la puerta del jardín, el ruido de los niños corriendo me habian espantado también, cuantos querrían jugar con ella...

-Claro que me gustaría -dió un brinco. Reí.

-Entonces ve allá y aprende algo para poder decirselo hoy cuando vayamos a lo de ellos, ya sabes que cosas le gustan, Elli -rodé los ojos. Ella pasaba más tiempo con mi padre que cualquiera de sus hijos.

-Si, sangrita, cosas blancas y ese olor feo que siempre trae su batita -me impresionaba cuantas cosas sabía de medicina a los cuatro años estando tan solo tres conmigo. Arrugó su nariz al recordar el olor a desinfectante de los hospitales, el cual era muy de mi padre.

-Exacto -le animé riendo- dame esos cinco que nos vemos en un rato -elevé una de mis manos para que ella la recibiera con su pequeña palma de piel de porcelana.

-Bien, dame mi mochila, ya quiero entrar -me apresuró para que le entregara la bolsa que yo seguía cargando. Sus deslumbrantes ojos de particular color rebozaban de nueva alegría y emoción.

Ella y Carlisle se llevaban demasiado bien, le encantaba ir a casa de mis padres para que la mimaran inconscientemente y le contaran mil historias, sobretodo las que Carlisle se sabía y había vivido, además de las que guardaba en su despacho en casa. Le había enseñado de mucho a Elizabeth, más de literatura que estaba familiarizada ya con lo que eramos, sabía que no comiamos lo que ella y que podiamos estar mucho tiempo sin descansar, entre otras cosas. No se espantó ni nada, es más, se había emocionado con la idea de tener tal especial familia.

-Nos vemos -le recordé mientras le daba la vuelta a su guardapelo, observándolo un momento y dejandolo dentro de su sweater por su seguridad.

-Nos vemos -respondió sonriendome con sus perlitas fijandose en cada movimiento mio- Te... te quiero, papá -miró el suelo unos segundos jugando con sus manos por segunda vez en el día. Sabía a que se debía.

-Y yo a ti, _amor_ -elevé su rostro por la barbilla, recibiendo una gran sonrisa perfecta de su parte y un tímido pero cálido beso en la mejilla. Le devolví la sonrisa volviendo a mi altura y me despedí de ella hasta que se me perdió de vista de la mano de una parvularia que le daba la bienvenida al colorido lugar.

_Estaba experimentando un nuevo sentimiento, muchos lo llamaban; __**amor**__._

_Nunca me había imaginado a que grado podía llegar tal emoción, o que algún día la llegaría a sentir._

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews, diganme si les gusta para seguirla, sus comentarios son mi paga... nos leemos luego:)**

**~Triny**


End file.
